It is known to provide a framework formed of plastic channeling fastened by means of staples or other means onto the marginal areas of an interior wall to be covered with a fabric. Such wall, which may be formed of unfinished sheet rock, plaster, cinder block, concrete or wood, requires no preparation other than the installation of the channeling. The fabric material to be applied to the framework is first cut to the exact dimensions required, taking into account that the fabric sheet is to be subjected to tension in the framework. The margins of the fabric sheet may be glued to male chips or stiff members which are turned 180.degree. and slotted into female channels in the framework. The installation procedure is such as to tension the fabric from top to bottom, thereby imparting to the fabric wallcovering a naturally smooth finish.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,018,260; 4,053,008; and 4,151,762 all are concerned with improved border pieces or channel members for providing a fabric supporting framework. The specific framework assembly disclosed in these patents is such as to make it practical for a do-it-yourselfer to attach the selvage of a fabric sheet thereto by means of simple tools. Thus, no special skills are required and there results a savings in that professional help need not be summoned.